Naruto: Kryptonian Powered
by bradw316
Summary: A brief synopsis of Naruto not only infused with Kurama's chakra but Superman's Kryptonian powers. Both a challenge fic and a premise.
1. Chapter 1

1 - Sealing a Superman

Kushina was gasping for air from the tremendous pain using her rapidly dwindling chakra reserves trying to hold down the Kyuubi. _Kurama you jerk_ , _letting that weirdo in the cool orange colored mask control you,_ she looks up from her thoughts watching her beloved husband reappear riding Gamabunta. _Minato-kun,_ she smiled weakly looking down at her beautiful infant son in her arms, _oh sochi,_ tears begin flowing down her cheeks.

Minato looked on seeing his wife's chakra chains holding the large biju at bay. He was about to go into a series of hand signs hoping to use the Reaper Death Seal to seal both his wife's chakra and the nine-tails into their son but before he could begin a strange man flew into his line of sight arms crossed over his chest. The man was staring coolly at the huge fox, he was heavily muscled, wearing a skin tight outfit of red, blue, and yellow, with a long flowing red cape, he had on the center of his chest a red and yellow stylize pentagon with a red S at the center. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I saw the trouble and came to help, you can call me Superman," the large man stated.

"Where did you come from?" Minato asked looking even for confused.

This sparked a look of uncertainty in the large man's eyes, "That I'm not sure of, one moment I'm trying contain a massive explosion the next thing I know I'm standing on top of that monument back in that town," Superman explained. "I see that large creature heading toward the town and decided to see if I can help."

"The creature before us is the Nine-Tailed Fox, he's a creature made of pure Chakra," Minato paused noticing the fox was trying to get free of the chains his wife had summoned and he could see she was struggling as her life force was rapidly fading. _Bless the Uzumaki longevity bloodline_ , he thought. "In some circles it's considered a demon."

Superman winced having fought more than his fair share of demons in the past but from what he can sense in this monstrosity it wasn't on par with creatures like Doomsday, Darkseid, or even the Spectre, powerful but violent and unfocused. "I've fought demons and monsters like him before. But any suggestions would be helpful."

"I have a way to stop him but, it's costly," Minato replied jumping down and running to his wife. "Kushina are you and Naruto alright?"

"Naruto's fine, can you believe he's sleeping through all this," Kushina giggled weakly, "Not even an hour old and he's already lazier than I am."

Minato smiled sadly amazed his wife could make light on this situation, Superman landed next to them looking down at the beautiful red head. The Kryptonian saw a lot of blood falling out the corners of her mouth her eyes were drooping but aside from that she was surprisingly cheerful on the surface.

"As I said Superman I have a way to defeat the Kyuubi," Minato said looking at the taller man.

The man of steel nods looking back up at the huge fox, "What will you do?" he asked.

The blonde Hokage looks down at his wife and explained in detail what he had planned. Kushina protested violently willing to take the Kyuubi back into herself and let it die with her. The argument went back and forth in the end she reluctantly agreed with his plan. Superman smiled sadly, remembering how his own Kryptonian parents had sacrificed themselves to ensure he lived sending him to Earth. "How much of this chakra would be needed to seal not only that fox but me into your son?"

"Not much I'm going to summon the Shinigami, but why would you do ask?" Minato asked with a frown.

"I want you to seal me in with the fox. Once inside that creature will be weakened. I can combat it and possibly destroy it from the inside," the Kryptonian explained.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other before looking at the huge fox who was trying to break free. "But if that happens, your power and life energy will be slowly drained into our son. Plus if you fight the Kyuubi in the seal your battle will drain the both of you faster."

"To save your son, your village, and your world I'm more than willing to make that sacrifice. Your son will benefit from my powers and with the fox gone he'll have full access to its chakra," Superman responded.

Kushina pumped her fist with surprising energy, "You're so cool, Super-kun!"

"Is she always like this?" the man of steel asked.

Minato chuckled, "I've gotten used to it." The 4th Hokage then began going through twenty something different hand seals. When he finished ending in the snake hand sign he looked up and smirked at the huge fox, " **Forbidden Art: Death Reaper Seal!** "

The fox realizing what was about to take place tried to bring its claw down only to have the man in blue intercept it and hold it with a strength he didn't think was possible for a mortal. " _ **I will not be sealed again foolish mortal!**_ "

Superman looked up in determination, "Better get used to looking at me fox, we'll be sharing a lot of time together at least until your dead."

With that the Death Reaper summoned it looks at its two targets then begins its ritual amazed at the strength the man in blue had. " _Souls offered for me are acceptable one's power split and both will be sealed within the boy,_ " a raspy voice stated pushing it's hand through Minato's stomach then splitting twice taking one half through the blonde hokage while the other grabbed Superman and pushed him into Naruto's stomach before finally grabbing the last part of the fox and doing the same. " _It is done,"_ with that finished the reaper vanished leaving two dying people with just enough chakra to speak to their son one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

2 – Death of a Biju

Sarutobi had appeared on the remnants of the battlefield after the Kyuubi had vanished he spotted his wife slowly recovering from being rendered unconscious. He walked up to the basinet seeing a baby placed in it with care and two prone figures lying next to it. "Kushina, Minato," he whispered his throat thick with emotion.

" _Kyuubi will be dead either in a few minutes or a few years, depends on how strong Superman-san is,_ " Minato's reply came before he finally surrendered himself to death.

The 3rd Hokage stood a moment processing the information as several ANBU appeared among them was Kakashi. "Sensei, Lady Kushina!" the silver haired young man cried out.

"They're gone Kakashi, but they did something none have ever done before, they've killed a biju," Sarutobi smiled slightly.

"What about this seal?" Kakashi asked kneeling next to the blonde infant holding his hand out which the child grabbed at it. "Is this Naruto?"

"Yes that's Naruto and the seal is a bit more complicated," Sarutobi stated and both had to step back as a bright flare surrounded the blonde infant. "Let's take him back to the tower and get Inoichi to check the child's mindscape." With that Sarutobi picked up the basinet and the child. With a swirl of leaves the group left the area injured and dead to the hospital and the rest to the tower.

XXX

Inoichi emerged from Naruto's mindscape gasping for air, "By the Kami," he whispered turning to the aged hokage. "I've never seen a battle like I just saw."

"Is that why we keep seeing flares coming from the boy?" Sarutobi asked as another bright light appeared this time it has a bit more coloration a kind of bluish tint.

"Yeah, this tall heavily muscled man is engaging the Kyuubi in a battle so fierce that I couldn't breathe. The amount of KI was nasty I felt like I was dying several times over," the blonde jonin responded. "But the fox was losing badly I'd say the end of the day or week it'll be done."

The old hokage nodded rubbing his chin in thought, "Very well, Kakashi locate Rin and bring her here," he turned to the gathered ANBU. "Send out messengers to Jiraiya and Tsunade, I'm ordering them back."

The Anbu all nod and vanish quickly, Sarutobi turned looking down at the boy as another flash of chakra appeared, Hiashi Hyuga was also present and currently using his Byakugan to watch the infant's chakra. "Dear kami I can see his chakra network beginning to form already, and they are massive what kind of being did Minato seal in with the Kyuubi?"

"Don't know but that guy, can punch about a thousand times harder than Princess Tsunade, can use a fire jutsu from his eyes, breathes both powerful wind and ice jutsu, his speed makes Gai look slow, seems most of Kyuubi's strikes don't seem to phase him, and he can fly. Can you imagine if Naruto grows up with even half those abilities, then tack on what he possibly use being Minato and Kushina's son," Inoichi explained having seen the abilities of the muscled man in action. He chuckled wryly at the 3rd, "He'd make your title as Kami of Shinobi look cheap."

Sarutobi smiled, "I'm not sure how closely Mito Uzumaki and Kushina were related maybe aunt and niece, or cousins but they are part of the same clan, as such his lineage is strong."

"Is that why you ordered Tsunade to return?" Hiashi asked.

The old man nodded, "she would be under her familial obligation to look after him."

XXX

It took about a week for Weasel and Cat to find the elusive Sannin and her apprentice but they found her in a small village looking after some of the sick. Their approach was silent but the Sannin had sensed them shortly after they entered the village. "What do you two want?" she asked her voice sounding devoid of emotion.

"The Hokage orders you back to the Hidden leaf, under penalty of death Princess Tsunade," Weasel replied activating his Sharingan just encase.

"I told Minato and sensei that I'll never go back, Minato understood that and the old man agreed," the blonde Sannin stated firmly standing up.

"The 4th is dead," the young man's voice faltered thick with emotion, "as is Kushina-sensei, the 3rd hokage orders you to return to look after their son."

Tsunade looked down tears escaping her cheeks remembering the little red-headed fireball that was her cousin.

The blonde woman chuckled sadly before looking up at Weasel, "Okay we'll go, but only because I have family waiting."

XXX

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade had arrived around the same time one appearing at the office door the other on the window ledge. Sarutobi sighed glancing at the pupil sitting on the ledge, "Don't you ever use doors, Jiraiya?"

"Why windows are just as good," the toad-Sannin smirked lecherously at Tsunade, "Hey princess looking as good as ever."

"Shut it pervert," Tsunade sighed rolling her eyes then they caught a bright blue flash out the corner of their eyes. Tsunade rushed over to the basinet and spotted a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed baby boy looking up at her and smiled his toothless smile. That moment caused her heart to melt, "Looks so much like Minato and Kushina," she said. She gently picked him up and cradled him rocking him in her arms.

"What was that bright flash of chakra sensei?" Jiraiya asked a faint smile on his face watching Tsunade seeming fold into her motherly instincts

"A battle between a supernaturally powered man and the Nine-tailed fox, only a select few know this," Sarutobi sighed. "I had hoped the battle would be long over before you got here, but I must say the fox is persistent. Last Inoichi checked though it was on its last legs, severely depleted of chakra, heavily injured the only reason why it hasn't been killed outright is because of its immense healing."

"So you can't safely estimate when the fox will be finally stopped," Jiraiya stated walking over and examining the seal he saw it flicker several times and when it picked up speed in the flicker a bright flash of chakra was seen, this time it almost royal blue. "Whoever this person is he's winning, that last chakra pulse held almost no demonic chakra."

"Yes, but time is different in there they probably have been fighting for almost a full three decades or barely a few minutes," Sarutobi explained as Naruto started crying. Tsunade looked down and smiled.

"Shizune go and fetch me some formula, a bottle, and several baby items from the store," the blonde Sannin responded the young girl nods leaving quickly.

Shortly after the girl left another chakra burst exploded out of Naruto only this time it was much larger and was accompanied by a large inhuman roar. Sarutobi signaled one of the ANBU and he vanished shortly to return with Inoichi. Not being told what needed to be done, the blonde man quickly travelled into Naruto's mind.

XXX

Inoichi walked up to the gate and hoping to see something but what he found was a slowly fading red chakra which quickly turned into the purified blue chakra as it was absorbed into Naruto. His squinted into the darkness as a figure slowly walked into the light. He looked exhausted and a lot older than the last time the blonde jonin had seen him. "Superman-san?"

"The…fox…is…gone,…Naruto's…chakra will probably have finished both absorbing it's chakra and my energy by tomorrow," Superman smiled faintly, "call me Clark."

Inoichi stayed with the hero until he finally faded, he went back into his body heart heavy with the last hours that he had witnessed. "It is done, Superman-san has finished the task he vowed to Lord Minato."

Sarutobi nodded interlacing his fingers in front of him and setting his chin upon them, "Then I hereby give posthumously give Superman our greatest honor, he will go down into our bingo books as a SS-class shinobi with the distinction of being a Biju killer, the first ever made in the Elemental Nations."

Author's Note: This is a two chapter challenge slash premise I guess. I've seen zero to little Naruto/Superman crosses that I would even consider readable or good. So this is the challenge take these two chapters and write a fic around it, conditions are as follows:

Pairings: Are opened to any female character from Naruto or DC, if DC it'll be up the author to consider how they got to Naruto's universe.

Bashing limitations: Sasuke, Hidden Leaf Village in general, (ZERO bashing on Sakura, she doesn't have to be paired with Naruto, just not bashed.)

Other: Since Naruto is infused with Superman's abilities he is also given some of Superman's limitations mostly weak against magic and a red sun

On a further note this will be my second to last story post before I go into limited retirement, I've decided to focus on Beta reading and working on one chapter premises or simple one shots, it's a lot easier on my body this way. Beta reading I can do propped up at home, premise fics and one shots are easier to manage and edit. A Different Sensei will be the last posts which will go on until after the Tsunade Arc. A Different Sensei: Shippuden will have to be done by another author.


End file.
